


Birthday Party

by bubblebuttstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Presents, Sterek interaction near the end, Stiles is a very silly man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebuttstilinski/pseuds/bubblebuttstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes his Goddaughter to a birthday party at a certain someone's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this short story then please leave comments or kudos! :D This story is part of this 15 day drabble challenge I'm doing with my sisters. Enjoy!
> 
> Catch me at my tumblr at: http://bubblebuttstilinski.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post a lot of Teen Wolf. Rawrrrr °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

“Unca, do you think Trisha will like my gift?” Vicky asked while fidgeting in her car seat.

“Of course she'll love it! You picked it out yourself, didn't you? She would like anything you gave her. That's what best friends are supposed to do! They're supposed to love anything you give them, even if it's horrible,” Stiles goodheartedly rambled on.

Vicky's eyes widened and her bottom lip quivered in distress.

“You think my present is horrible?” She cried out in sadness and betrayal.

Stiles tried to face her and keep his eyes on the road, but the thought of a fiery death kept him looking forward. He glanced at the rear view mirror and saw Vicky at the edge of a crying fit. His fingers twitched at the need to comfort his Goddaughter. Dammit, Scott and Allison were going to kill him dead.

“What? No! That's not what I meant! Honest! I just meant that even if you gave her a bag of poop she’s supposed to appreciate it, because you’re best friends!” Stiles exclaimed loudly.

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” Vicky retorted back angrily.

Stiles pulled up to the driveway and parked next to the other number of cars parked there for the birthday party. Then he took a death breath, blew it out slowly and turned in his seat to face Vicky; the same precious, little Vicky who was currently pouting and glaring at him in retaliation for his previous comments. Allison must have taught her how to make that face, because whenever Scott tried to glare at him he always looked constipated.

“Sorry,” Stiles started off slowly. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just meant that if you truly thought about Trisha and picked out a gift she would like then there is no possible way she could hate it. I mean you’re the most thoughtful wonderful little girl in the universe.”

“Really? Unca?” Vicky questioned with a delicate sniffle.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Right. So you’re okay?” Stiles questioned one last time.

“Yeah. Mommy was right. Unca Stiles, you’re really bad at talking.” Vicky said quietly with an undertone of humor.

“Yeah, that’s ri-Wait, what?! Allison said that?! Get back here!” Stiles exclaimed while running after his Goddaughter.

Vicky ran towards the front door and quickly rung the doorbell, before Stiles caught up to her.

“Now see here you little-,” his rant was cut off by the door being opened up by a Greek God. “Wow, hi, hello, howdy” Stiles rambled quickly.

The Greek God raised one bushy eyebrow at his babble and nodded at Vicky to get into the house.

“Thanks, De’ek!” Vicky yelled out on her way in.

“Uhh…Hi. Umm…De’ek? That’s an unusual name. I mean not like I’m judging you on your name! God, no that would be, like so hypocritical of me considering ‘Stiles’ isn’t _my_ real first name. So yeah. No judging here. Although, I can see you’re judging me with your judging eyebrows…so I’m just going to stop right here. Yeah. Good. Cool,” Stiles explained as he slowly broke off from his rambling.

“Derek,” De’ek quietly said in response.

“What?” Stiles questioned.

“Name. Is. Derek,” Derek replied as if explaining to a dimwitted child.

“Oh, I see…that’s much better.” Stiles quietly remarked.

Loud, boisterous laughter could be heard from behind Derek, before a pale hand wrapped around his forearm.

“Come on baby bro, let the kid in before he freezes his ass off on our front porch. I mean not that this conversation isn’t completely riveting,” the woman exclaimed cheerfully. “Hi! I’m Laura. Trisha’s mother and this rude fella is my baby bro, Derek. Come on in we don’t bite. Much.”

Laura then winked and proceeded to skip into the house still holding onto Derek’s forearm. Derek turned around and gave Stiles an unreadable look and vanished behind a door.

Stiles just stood there for a couple minutes before biting his lip and smiling to himself in a maniac way.

“Vicky, why is your uncle looking crazy?” Trisha asked.

“Oh, don’t mind Unca, he’s just in love with your Unca,” Vicky explained, “Now open your present! I hope you like it!”

 


End file.
